


love song

by ImDoney



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDoney/pseuds/ImDoney
Summary: Prompto was inexperienced in most things compared to his friends.





	

Prompto was inexperienced in most things, really.  
  
His first friend, his _only_ friend for a long period of time, was Noctis. And he wouldn't trade him for the world, don't get him wrong, but it often left him unsure whenever he was with Ignis or Gladio. It was just so easy with Noct, to let out his feelings and let loose, but with the others there was an insecurity. It was hardly there, but hardly is still there. It was getting better with them, he liked them all, but having one friend really didn't prepare him for a cross-country road trip.  
  
He wasn't a very good fighter, either. He was amazing compared to the average person but next to people like Noctis? He was nothing. He tried, _god did he try_ , but he couldn't help it when the enemy landed a lucky blow and he went tumbling down again. And again. He didn't want to always be the one that people had to pick up the pieces when he shattered. This _was_ his first time doing anything like this. Was it really his fault he didn't know much about positioning or stuff like that?  
  
And Prompto knew next to nothing about love. Sure, he had tried to put the moves on a couple ladies, but those were failed attempts and he was never in love with any of them. Like with Cindy. He liked Cindy, but he wasn't Noct. He didn't hear wedding bells in his future. He hadn't even had a girlfriend yet! There was no way that any of his friends were less than experienced.  
  
So Prompto, with all of his inexperiences and faults, never expected someone like Gladio to even give him the time of day. Gladio was so strong, so kind, so handsome, that someone like Prompto would just be dull in comparison. He stood where Prompto fell, rose where he crumbled. They were friends, but more than that? _Boyfriends_? Not even in his wildest fantasies would he be so out of touch with reality.  
  
It should go without saying that his first kiss hadn't happened yet, and that he was certainly not expecting it to happen on a trip with three way better looking men than him  
  
Which is why, sitting on a dingy hotel bed as Ignis and Noct sleep soundly, he pinches himself when he feels the warmth of Gladio’s lips on his own. When he doesn't wake up and Gladio’s beard is so real and so is his hand resting on his own, he's shocked, _because this shouldn't be happening_.  
  
He's Prompto. Just… Prompto. Prompto who has never kissed someone before, never had any friends before, never got good grades, can barely manage in a fight, and can sometimes take good photos. He's no one compared to Gladio.  
  
The Gladio who is trusted to keep his best friend safe. The Gladio who takes down enemies in one swing of his sword. The Gladio who isn't afraid to run over to Prompto and help him when he's in danger. The Gladio that.. that Prompto doesn't deserve.  
  
When he pulls away, he can't help but feel like it was a mistake. Gladio will say something like _“I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.”_ and Prompto will laugh it off and try to be quiet as he sobs into his pillow.  
  
But he doesn't. All he does is stare into his eyes. Prompto stares back into his. They're a deep amber that seem to stretch on forever, swirling with emotion. He can feel heat rising to his cheeks now. Gladio was just so... Intimate.  
  
Something he had never been before.  
  
Prompto doesn't trust himself to speak right now. Not when they're clearly having a moment. He's screwed up during times like these far too much (he can still feel the embarrassment creeping into his skin from past mistakes) so he leans forward, head tilted upward. Maybe he can steal another kiss before he comes to his senses.  
  
Gladio leans down and meets him where he is. His kiss isn't at all like what he dreamed, but it's still dreamlike. Dream Gladio was rough. Real-life Gladio was sweet and slow. Languid, and not rushing anything at all. It makes Prompto’s heart pound so loud he's sure Gladio can hear it.  
  
Gladio pulls away again, and places a hand on Prompto’s cheek and…laughs. It's out-of-place in the restful night and it makes his body flare in shame and anger. He knew it all along. He wasn't interested. He was just doing it to pass the time, as a _joke_. He wants to pull away, to yell and screech or cry, but he's rooted to his spot on the bed.  
  
Gladio’s laughter wanes and he's leaning in again. It's almost like Gladio is more in tune with Prompto than Prompto is with himself. Gladio kisses him again, small pecks all over his face until he’s no longer flushing with embarrassment and anger. Prompto giggles, then laughs freely. It's full of ugly half sobs and it's way too loud but he doesn't care if Ignis or Noct or the whole world woke up because of it. He’s happy, and he was going to hold onto that happiness until death ripped it out of his hands.  
  
Because of that late night, being less experienced than the others began to bug him less and less. It was gradual; with every hand-held and kiss given he was getting better, with every high-five and fatal blow dodged he was becoming stronger. Through every misstep and fumbled word, he was becoming a better person.  
  
And Prompto was happiest knowing that it was his friends supporting him along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I recently got FFXV and I just love Prompto so much... I wrote this when I was on Chapter Two (I'm on chapter five) so if I got the lore, Prompto or Gladdy wrong it's because I'm not far in the game at all and know basically nothing about the FF universe. I also assumed a lot of stuff about Prompto so if it's dead-wrong, please tell me!  
> -  
> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you thought and what you think I can do to improve.
> 
> edit 8/2/2017: title is from The Cure song,  Lovesong 


End file.
